A Warm, Snowy Feeling
by Insaneiac The Maniac
Summary: ONESHOT What do you get when you put one alien and one leader on a tower, then lock them out, in the middle of a snowfall? A response to Furubafun24's Challenge. RobStar


**Insaneiac: Okay, that is it…I realized this. After this story, I will be devoid of writing ANYTHING HAPPY WITH ROBIN IN IT! I just can't put his little self into anything happy with angstifying it out the wazoo. Now then, without any further ado, I present to you my happy go lucky (and as of now, my only existing) RobStar one-shot. I hope you love me for this Furubufan24…I am positive any sanity I had left is totally gone now. Nah I kid, you know I love yah.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin, I don't own Starfire. DC does.

* * *

**Teen Titans: A Warm…Snowy Feeling.**

* * *

For the thirteenth time that day, Robin charged the door with all his might, leaping at the best point of departure and hurtling his shoulder into it in an attempt to knock it off his hinges. He grunted miserably as he once more simply bounced off the steel surface and landed in the knee deep snow, also for the thirteenth time. Staring up into the same snowy sky he had gazed into from this point thirteen times now, Robin let out a long and exasperated sigh. Of all the days to pick getting locked out, of all the hours in the day to get shut out of his own base of operations, of all the freaking months to end up stuck outside, the fates or God or Buddha or Starfire's Ragabalof, something he still had yet to grasp about Starfire's culture, had to pick this snowy lil number to lay it upon him. Forcing himself back to his feet for what was now the thirteenth time as well, Robin began to back up, readying a fourteenth attempt at regaining entry into the warm base. 

"Friend Robin, I do not believe that is going to work." Starfire chimed in cheerfully, sighing as she watched Robin go ahead anyways and hurl himself at the door again. And for the fourteenth time, Robin got back out of his own special landing pad and onto his feet. "Friend Robin, perhaps we should try the system of commons again." Starfire suggested, watching hopefully as Robin turned to her.

"Starfire, its comms system." Robin replied walking to the edge of the tower. As far as he could tell, no one was home. They had all gone out gallivanting in the snow, or at least Cyborg and Beast Boy had. Raven, being Raven, more than likely went to one of her favorite book store or one of her hidden-in-the-corner-of-town cafés where she could be alone. What this meant was that no one was around let them in, by any way shape and form. To put it very bluntly, they were going to be in the cold for a good while. They couldn't bash through the glass, seeing as how it was not only bullet proof, but even explosion proof. And since that cost big bucks to replace, Robin was beyond hesitant in allowing Starfire to go postal on one. "But I guess it's worth a shot again." Reaching into his pocket, Robin turned pale as he felt his comm. system. It was completely and utterly smashed to pieces. Once more, the fates or God or Buddha or Starfire's Ragabalof was laughing at the teen. "It is days like these that make me wonder why I ever left Gotham." Robin moaned, shaking his head woefully.

"But friend Robin, not all is wrong." Starfire continued, Robin twitching slightly.

"Starfire…it's really snowing…" Robin began, grumbling as the snow even began to become heavier. "It's got to be like -5 out here, we are locked outside, and we have no way of contacting anyone." Robin instantly regretted speaking as he watched Starfire's expression slip downwards. He suddenly recalled how Starfire had stayed behind to keep him company instead of going to play in the snow with Cyborg and Beast Boy. He remembered her coming to his room and, in her typical happy manner, convincing him to come outside and watch the snowfall with her. Something he had honestly meant to do until the moment he heard the door click. Suddenly, everything he had planned on doing slipped behind the idea that he might be stuck outside for what could be hours.

"I am sorry friend Robin. I didn't…"

"Nah…don't apologize." Robin quickly interrupted, waving his hand in the air. "I'm sure Raven will be back soon." Robin comforted, seeing the immediate change in emotions. Starfire quickly turned to face the Titan leader, a different kind of smile on her face. Where as she more than normally wore an all encompassing smile, this time she seemed to be wearing a genuinely warm and comforted smile. Just looking at it warmed the boy up; something that he was sure would wear off in a bit. "Besides…you ask me to watch the snow fall…I guess this just means I have no way to sneak out." He finished with a gentle, secure smile on his face. His ears twitched happily as she giggled in response, before turning towards the city.

It truly was a remarkable sight to see. The sky above them was a dull gray, yet purity seems to rain from it. Although the visibility was reduced, they could see a good bit into the city. The world, or at the very least the world they could see, was a world of white. Fat flakes of snow drifted down from the cloudy blanket, heavily descending upon the world around them. The city was covered in a thick blanket of the snow, taking the usually mundane looking city and transforming it into something majestic and serene. With the distance they could see to, the entire city remained an undisturbed blanket of beautiful white.

"I love this "snow". The falling of the white from the sky is wondrous." Starfire admired, sticking her tongue out and catching a snow flake. "I especially love how they taste!" Robin blinked incredulously at the alien as she seemed to feast on the falling snow, barely containing himself as he watched on. Starfire was at times one of the biggest goofs he knew, but there was a side of her that never faltered. When things seemed to get utterly and completely hopeless, she was there to plow forward.

"Heh." Robin started, walking to the edge of the tower and gently sitting down. He'd done this a million times by now, so he wasn't scared of falling to his death. He had hundreds of things he was more scared of then falling off the tower. "Someone once told me that snow is the purity embodied. That it falls from the sky as a sign of cleansing. That's why it covers the world, to purify it." Robin muttered, picking up a hand full of the snow from beside him, and tossing it off the side of the tower, watching it intently as it tumbled through the air towards the ground. "Until it touches the ground, snow is completely untainted. Once each flake touches the Earth though, it's purity is given back to the planet."

When Robin didn't hear anything in return, has was afraid he might have been misunderstood. Just before he was about to turn around to see if Starfire had listened or misheard, he saw her drop down beside him, almost scaring the boy out of his skin. "That is truly a beautiful thought friend Robin." Starfire spoke, her words soft and her tone slender, much like her. "So, the snow is pure then?"

"That's what I've been told." Robin started, turning to Starfire. "But now that I know what kind of stuff floats in the atmosphere, what with all the-" He never got past that, as his lips soon found themselves in tight contact with Starfire's. For a second, Robin was completely lost in the shock of it all. One moment he was talking to her, the next he was being kissed by her. Yet slowly, Robin let go of the shock, and sank into the tender lip lock, his hand rising to cup Starfire's left cheek, caressing it gently. Her left hand found it's way to his hand, while her right slowly moved it's way to the back of his neck, draping her arm around his shoulders as she let the kiss run it's course.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Starfire pulled away from Robin's lips, her eyes fluttering open. Robin smiled warmly at the young Tamarian, who was blushing quite strongly in return. "Friend Robin…I…" She started, unsure of what to say.

"I know." Robin spoke, guiding her head to his shoulder. He knew what she was trying to say and what she would eventually be able to say. Pulling back from the ledge, Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire, pulling her back gently into a warm embrace. He rested his chin on her shoulder, smiling. "I love you too Starfire." And the two sat there, snuggled up close together on top of Titan Tower. Once more, Robin found himself looking briefly up at the sky, this time thanking the fates or God or Buddha or Starfire's Ragabalof for picking this day, this hour, and this month to lock himself out of the tower, before his chin found itself nestled back in it's resting place. And in each others arms, they watched the sky purify the earth, each individual flake bringing another speck of purity back to the beautiful planet that housed them, while through it all, just being in the midst of one another, they felt a warm…snowy feeling.

The End

* * *

A/N: Yah…short, sweet and delicate…hope you liked it. I know it's a teeny weeny short lil one-shot...so I apologize for lack of length, but hey. It's a nice and cute little RobStar.  



End file.
